heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2007-11-17. Nicktoons request list..., by Cool
Cool, 11/17/2007 9:28 PM :There are alot of Nicktoons that have never really made it onto Youtube, therefore since this site has alot of members, and I'd assume some of these shows are still airing in the US and other parts of the world - if someone would be nice enough to record these episodes for me on their computer, and send them to me via sendspace or some other large file hosting site. While I'd like alot of Nicktoons as series sets, these epiodes interest me for now. Doug - Doug's Great Beet War / Doug's Magic Act Wild Thornberrys - Only Child, Reef Grief, You Otter Know, Song For Eliza, Time Flies, The Legend of Ha Long Bay, All Work And No Play, Hello Dolphin!, The Origin of Donnie (the episode when they were on a boat I think.) Rocket Power - Rainy Days & Sundaes / Zine Dreams, Island of The Menehune As Told By Ginger - Summer of Camp Caprice, I think the second part. Stephen ---- Cool, 11/19/2007 8:27 PM :I'd even take some of these episodes in a different language, as long as the sound and picture quality are good. Anyone got any old VHS tapes lying around? Or old computer files? Rip from DVD's? Please hunt! Stephen ---- Flank17, 11/21/2007 11:07 AM :I guess I can help with something. You can buy Doug there http://www.nickclassics.com/store/home.php There you download RP Rainy Days & Sundaes http://www.sendspace.com/file/pdcv4d I am not dealing with Ginger and I'll see what I can do about the other episodes. BTW, seems you are a big Eliza's fan too. It was my favorite show on nick before HA. ---- Cool, 11/22/2007 12:28 AM :Buy episodes? Nah, I'd rather get em for free. Thanks for the rocket power episode. Man, I haven't watched the show in years but it hasn't aged well. The writing is sort of bland, not like certian classic episodes of HA!. Is the Thornberry's airing where you live right now? While its not a hardcore fav it has that classic Nick style to it, and was really the best effort from Nick before the HUGE success of Spongebob. Stephen ---- Cool, 11/29/2007 12:14 AM :Bump. I need people to help me out here. ---- dubistestupido, 12/13/2007 11:58 AM :I don't know about you guys, but I'd kill for some Pepper Ann that was like, my show back in the day, and now it's completely vanished... I mean, STORED AWY IN DA DISNEY VAULT ---- Cool, 12/15/2007 11:32 PM :Very true. It ran in Canada from 1997-2003 on two different networks, ABC originally and Family later on. It's a great show but never gained a huge fanbase, and there aren't any episodes anywhere for viewing. Its bizzarre to think its been a decade since that show was on the air. I remember when that show came on I was as a year younger than her, and I always watched that show when it was on. Lol Pepper Ann would be as old as me now. I will always miss the 90's. Stephen ---- Cool, 12/22/2007 7:59 PM :BUMP. Still looking for this content. Even if its one Youtube I could save it, altough those low quality flash files suck sometimes. I'd prefer avi's and wma's. Stephen ---- genaminna, 12/23/2007 12:25 AM :Sorry, I don't really have any of those, Steve :( The only show I've really watched out of your list was Doug. :/ ---- Cool, 2/16/2008 6:31 PM :Still bumping. Still in need of these episodes. ---- Cool, 3/8/2008 2:10 PM :BUMP. Aren't any of these shows airing on Nick or Nicktoons anymore? ---- Cool, 5/18/2008 4:19 AM :Still bumping. Need episodes. ---- Cool, 6/23/2008 6:20 AM :BAMP. Need ep's! ---- Cool, 9/22/2008 9:09 PM :b u m p - still in need of these episodes. if anyone knows of a torrent, plz tell. ---- That_Don_Guy, 9/28/2008 5:36 PM :"The Origin of Donnie" was a 90-minute episode - I'm not entirely sure what the main plot was, but it ended with an elderly woman telling the story of what happened to Donnie's real parents. Also, I know you have some aversion to paying for episodes, but "Island of the Menehune" is available on DVD. I'm fairly certain neither of these has ever aired on Nicktoons, although there is a chance either or both could air on Nickelodeon during its Thanksgiving weekend special schedule. ---- Cool, 11/8/2008 1:03 AM :bump